Snickers
by AshlelyBaby
Summary: *No not the candy bar. While Jareth is away doing "king" things Sarah hears snickers around the castle of what, or who, Jareth is really doing. Sarah holds her baby thinking she's the only one who truly loves her, but can Jareth show her otherwise?. ** Ehh, it's been on my laptop for awhile, probably shouldn't even have published it but oh well. Tell me how it goes.:8
My baby girl was sleeping soundly in my arms and I couldn't help but think of just how much she looked like her father. I loved him. He's not dead or anything but he's definitely not the Fae I fell in love with all those years ago. I sigh and move back and forth in the rocking chair making sure Jasmine stays asleep. At this moment I'm waiting for Jareth, my husband, to return from a formal Fae court meeting he had to attend. As the hours and minutes tick by I let my mind wander, which I usually don't because it only accounts for trouble. He probably saw some beautiful Fae woman there and is using his charm I so quickly fell for in my youth.

I've been sitting in this chair just staring either at the wall or at my 2-week-old baby. There are whispers around the castle, whispers about me. The goblins, and their king, talk about how I haven't lost my baby fat and how the circles under my eyes grow darker each day. I hardly eat anymore, I don't want to be laughed at. But they laugh and gossip about all the beautiful woman that sleep with my husband while I watch over our child and he's supposed to be running the Labyrinth. I used to hear them snicker whenever I would meet Jareth at the doors when he would return from a Run or a Fae court thing, but the snickering got hard to ignore so now I just stay here with my baby. Even she feels far away. Things were good when I was pregnant, Jareth practically worshiped me. Since I've been here in the Underground, for the past 5 years, Jareth had always kept his promise about loving me, and we used to be happy. Ever since I gave birth to our daughter, that's when all of the cheating and gossiping started. Jareth stayed by me and Jasmine all the time at first, and then a Runner wished away a baby and Jareth had to return to work.

But instead of work the snickers tell me it was a girl.

It's been 10 days since then and I can't stop thinking over how much I feel betrayed and how worthless I am. My baby's hand wrapped around my finger is the only anchor I have now, I'll stay in this retched place for her, she'll never talk about me behind my back or lie to me.

I haven't smiled in this time either, my baby must think I'm some kind of loon. Jareth will come home, kiss me on the forehead, and ask me about my day just so I can faintly pick up on a smell of perfume that only woman Fae give off. So I've started to go to sleep early so I don't have to talk to him, though he still climbs into bed next to me. I wonder why he keeps up this escapade, must be to rub it in my face, because he must know that I know.

 _BOOM_

He's home. My heart almost flutters, but I tell it to die down. _Your lover isn't yours anymore_ I tell myself. I can hear his voice from down the hall and my head automatically leans towards the door in order to hear clearer. His deep voice used to soothe me, but knowing he talks to other girls like he used to intimately to me, it puts me on edge. He says something about me and food. Must be asking how much I ate today to further predict how much more weight I'll gain. What would the goblins think of a fat queen?

I hear him walking down the hall, closer with each footstep to the nursery room I'm in. I sense him in the doorway but I don't turn to look, instead I just continue to stare the blue/burgundy wall in front of me. The brightness of the blue makes me think we should've went with something darker. "Sarah, dear?" his voice breaks through the silence of my mind, and my eyes snap to him walking over to us. "How was your day?" he asks leaning forward to kiss my forehead, but I turn my head and he ends up with my hair in his mouth. "Can I hold her?" He asks, ignoring me ignoring him, and reaches towards Jasmine. I quickly stand up, holding her, "No, she's asleep." I say walking over to the crib and gently placing Jasmine in it. I look up to see Jareth staring at me, mouth agape. "Sarah, I've had a long day, I just want to hold my baby." He pleas, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. "You've had a long day?" I ask incredulously and he just stares at me. "Doing what?" I continue "making more babies with other women?" I ask accusingly. I just couldn't hold it back any longer I had to say it, it was tearing me apart.

"What!? Sarah, you did not just ask me that question seriously?" he asks, looking shocked, as if he didn't commit the act he's being accused of.

I stand my ground and hold his eye contact "what? Did you think I didn't know, you're not out doing Fae court things or running the Labyrinth, are you Jareth? You're out there sleeping and charming up other women just so you can come home and brag about it to the whole goblin city." I don't want him to see me cry so I turn away from him, I'd storm out but I don't want to leave Jasmine.

"Sarah, this accusation is Ludacris! I love you! And only you! What makes you think I would cheat on our marriage and put you at risk!?" He asks coming around to stand in front of me.

"You don't love me." I tell him staring at the ground. "So don't say you do. I'm fat, and ugly, you'd rather have some pretty, young Fae girl. I get it, just don't bring them around me and my baby." I turn to face the crib staring down at Jas.

"You are far from ugly, my dear" He pulls my shoulders so I face him "and you are most definitely not fat, as can be seen from your protruding hip bones, I know that you haven't ate anything substantial in 7 days, I ask the kitchen every day! A week without food Sarah is not healthy. And I love you and OUR baby more than my whole kingdom, will you please tell me what has brought this on. I demand you tell me what subject put these awful thoughts in your head." his face is mere inches from mine, we haven't been this close since the night I gave birth.

"STOP LYING TO ME" I growl through my teeth. I can't stand being treated as a child, I know what is going on! "Jareth I know that's what you do when you leave me and Jas, and it is not work or court! I have given you everything and you can't even give me the truth." I end whispering. Never ceasing eye contact, in order to maintain my stand-point. His eyes look so hard that I'm almost returning to the frightened mess I was at 15 when I had my first encounter with him.

"Come with me." He takes my hand not waiting to see if I'll grant him approval. He pulls me out to the hall way and stops before calling for Fertude, our goblin-nanny, she comes as quick as her name was spoke "yes yer majesties?" she asks looking down.

"Keep watch over Jasmine for the night, my queen and I have some very important business to attend to. I trust you're able to complete this task to the full extent?" The ugly goblin nods her head and makes her way into the room. "Do not wake her" I call as once again I am being dragged away from my baby.

"Where are you taking me Jareth?" "To show you that I'm not lying"

I stop following him and he jerks to a stop as well "I can't do this Jareth" I begin to tell him, as tears start to overflow my eye sockets " You promised me love forever, I don't feel your love anymore, I'm so alone that it's unbearable. The only one to possibly love me now is Jasmine, please don't take me away from her." I break down and begin sobbing. Suddenly Jareth's arms are around me, and for a moment or two I don't feel repulsed, I feel warmth, but I know it must be a trick of the mind, so I let it trick me anyway.

"Please, love, come see what I have to show you and if you have any doubts afterwards that I can't set straight I will give you whatever you desire, just like I always promised." He whispers in my ear. I sniffle and continue to sob quieter now and nod my head. He takes my hand and begins leading me once more.

In this room of history there are tens of thousands of crystals each with a certain day's happenings shown in them. It is here I see that Jareth has not once been unfaithful to me, in fact he's turned many astray telling them that he's happily married and has a family. He has been to court and busy running the labyrinth, I don't even know what to make of this. I had been so sure before, but what grounds did I have. Was my brain playing tricks on me? I break down once more and cry onto the floor below Jareth telling him how sorry I was for being so terrible to him and that if he wants to get rid of me I understand. When I tell him this he reaches down and picks me up, holding my shoulders roughly, "Sarah, my queen, you are not going anywhere, I am far too much in love with you for the thought of 'getting rid of you' to even enter the slightest corner in my in my mind. Do you understand?" I nod my head and try to calm down. "Jareth I don't know what's going on with me, I feel so ….. Depressed." _Oh. Postpartum depression._

Jareth must have seen the lightbulb going off, expression on my face because he pulls me closer to him his eyes never leaving my face "what is it love?"

I tell him what postpartum depression is and how I must have it, as it's the only way to explain my symptoms.

"How will I get rid of it, here in the Underground? Obviously none of your kind gets it." I ask him, we've both calmed down and decided to talk things out calmly. We're still in the room of history, but sitting in a chair, together. I'm sitting on Jareth's lap and I don't feel uncomfortable. "You're quite right, pet, I've never heard of any such thing, but it's affecting you so much, I'm afraid to let it go untreated any longer." He's petting my hair, and I can't help but lean into the touch, I've missed him so much, and now that my mind isn't filling with thoughts of betrayal I can relax, at least around him… "I'll go above ground tomorrow and fetch whatever it is you need." He tells me and I look at him wide eyed. Now that my mind has switched over to trusting him I don't want to be without him. "Let me come." I ask/tell him "I don't want to be alone, Jar." I finish, looking down. I feel him nod his head into me and kiss the top of mine. "Anything" He breathes into my hair "You don't know how much I've missed your touch these long weeks. I love you, Sarah mine and I will do everything to make sure you always feel it." He ends with an actual kiss to my lips.

I kiss him back momentarily, and then a stout goblin comes waddling into the room yelling "Sire, Sire!" We both turn to look what interrupted our kiss and I remove myself from Jareth's lap standing up so he can do the same. "What is it, Trental?" My husband asks, I've always admired that he knows most all of the goblins names, he's a great king. "It's the baby, Sire, she won't stop crying." The goblin snorts in the middle of every word so it is almost impossible to stay focused. But I heard 'baby' and 'crying', Jareth tells the goblin "very well" and then we are on our way back to the nursery. As soon as we're there I immediately take Jasmine from the goblin and begin soothing her, I look over at Jareth as he's sending Fertude away and I see a look of want in his eyes. He wants to hold her and I haven't let him in 10 days, most of the time she's been alive. I feel so bad, I walk over to him and hold her out to him "I'm so sorry" I tell him looking down once I know he has her firmly in his hold. He puts an arm around me and pulls me to him kissing me again "You have nothing to apologize for my dear. How about we take our little one and go sleep in our bedroom for the night?" I nod my head, and notice that Jasmine isn't even crying anymore, she must've missed her father. What kind of mother am I keeping a child away from a loving father?

I walk with Jareth to our room and stop as soon as I get inside, these past days I've hated this room. Do I even deserve to sleep here? Jareth takes my hand anyway and pulls me to my wardrobe, "Go ahead and change, darling." I nod my head and begin to search for some pajamas, I settle with a tank-top and some shorts, very much still into my human attire. I go back into the main part of the room after changing and see that Jareth has also chosen human attire tonight, as he's just dressed in a pair of pajama pants. His chest sparkles against the moonlight seeping through the windows. _He's the most handsome man I've ever seen._ I'm so out of bunk with how our regular, before me giving birth to Jasmine, routine goes that I just stand awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

"Come, darling, lay down with me and Jas." Jareth pulls down the blankets and settles onto his side of the bed laying Jasmine down beside him. I make my move to lay down on the other side of her. "What if we roll over on top of her?" I ask, suddenly afraid that I might harm our baby. Jareth takes a hand a runs it through my hair, "everything will be alright darling, I'll stay up until you fall asleep and then put her back to bed." Even though I think it's stupid that he's going to stay up for me, I nod my head. I don't want to cause any more trouble. "I love you Jas." I whisper to my still sleeping baby and close my eyes.

I drift off for an unknown amount of time, but am vaguely aware when Jareth returns from putting Jasmine to bed. I keep my eyes closed curious to see how Jareth will settle in bed. I'm currently laying on my side, where I was facing him and Jasmine, with my arm bent in front of me, I can feel that there's hair in my face and want to move it, but I don't want Jar to know I'm up. As if reading my mind, as Jareth lays down I feel him brush the hair off of my face and place a kiss to my bare forehead. He then pulls me closer to him so that I'm nuzzled up against his bare chest. I relish in his warmth and move myself closer on instinct. "Sarah-mine" he whispers "are you awake?" I nod my head and wrap one of my arms around his waist. I can feel him looking down at me so I look up "I'm sorry you went through those days alone. As your king I should've been there for you, and I don't know how you could ever forgive me but—"I cut him off with a kiss. "Stop. You have nothing to apologize for, you tried to be there for me and I pushed you away, relentlessly."

He sighs a bit but pulls me closer, "I love you Sarah" and places and kiss to my head.

"I love you too, my king."


End file.
